1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having impurity regions therein.
2. Description of Related Art
The degree of integration of semiconductor devices, such as flash memories, is an important factor that may determine the price of semiconductor products. A three-dimensional semiconductor device, including memory cells arranged three-dimensionally, has been proposed, together with a large semiconductor wafer, in order to increase the degrees of integration of such semiconductor devices. As the constituent elements of the three-dimensional semiconductor devices have a more compact size in order to increase the degree of integration of three-dimensional semiconductor devices, the defect rate of three-dimensional semiconductor devices has increased.